


I love you - I know

by AliceMarylin1999



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, Nightmares, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMarylin1999/pseuds/AliceMarylin1999
Summary: Crowley has a nightmare and Aziraphale knows how to comfort him without saying much.Trivia:- Crowley loves Keira Knightley period dramas- Aziraphale knows Star Wars movies better than Crowley- They both love Oxford- Aziraphale knew Stanley Kubrick, who just happened to be Crowley's favorite film director





	I love you - I know

Aziraphale was reading in the living room of Crowley’s apartment, sitting in an armchair that Crowley bought for him along with the floor lamp. The armchair and the lamp were completely out of style with the rest of the room, and Aziraphale never thought that someone, as obsessed with style as Crowley, would commit such a horrible crime against the integrity of the interior design. The armchair was light-yellow and the lamp was warm brown, almost identical to the one he had at the bookshop. Crowley offered to buy them himself, the first time Aziraphale said he’d like to read in the living room while Crowley sleeps when he doesn’t want to sleep himself.  
“Choose whichever you like” – he told Aziraphale, - “Just make sure it’ll fit”.  
“But what about the style?” – Aziraphale asked him, - “Such a… patch on otherwise perfect composition of colors and textures. It will bother you when I’m not here”  
“No, it will remind me of you. It will be my favorite spot” – Crowley told him. It was during the first weeks of their relationship. Now it has almost been a year since they lived together.  
Aziraphale heard illegible noises from Crowley’s room. Some of them sounded like Crowley’s voice, some of them – like rustling of blankets and sheets. It seemed like Crowley woke up. Sadly, Aziraphale knew what that meant – nightmares.  
Crowley never woke up in the middle of the night if nothing bothered him. He liked to sleep until nine or ten in the morning at the very least. Frankly, so did Aziraphale. But Crowley always got up before him to make breakfast. Aziraphale knew it was one of the ways Crowley demonstrated his love. One of the many ways. Even now, within a year, the magnitude of Crowley’s love for him, both fierce and tender, astounded Aziraphale. He couldn’t be happier to be loved like that, as he was madly in love with Crowley himself, except for one thing. Crowley’s fears. Fuel for nightmares.  
They never really talked about what happened the day Aziraphale’s bookshop burnt down. Ever since the non-Apocalypse, they focused on each other and their respective feelings and only memories they liked to discuss were those of the times they spent together. He didn’t know much of what happened when the bookshop burnt, only that Crowley came there – even after everything Aziraphale told him – and thought that Aziraphale was murdered by either Heaven or Hell. Aziraphale hated to think of Crowley, walking into the flames and screaming into an empty room, knowing full well his stupidity caused that trouble. He also knew that Crowley gave up on his fleeing plan, and instead chose to wait for the world to end and for himself to be destroyed by Hell, while drinking in some pub, grieving for his best friend. It was only then when Aziraphale finally realized that Crowley loved him and he hated himself for his obliviousness. Only when he knew that Aziraphale wasn’t gone, Crowley decided to fight for the world – he drove through fire and stopped the time, but somehow Aziraphale knew it wasn’t done to save humanity. Crowley did that to stay with him. Aziraphale tried to make amends for all the cruel things he told Crowley, and, hopefully, those wounds were healing, but he couldn’t wash away the horror of that fire from Crowley’s memory.  
Crowley never told him it was the fire that troubled him in his nightmares, but Aziraphale understood it without words. As Crowley woke up, he always asked where they were and demanded to turn the light on, to see Aziraphale’s face. He demanded to touch him as well, and that broke Aziraphale’s heart every time – “he wants to know if I’m real”. After that Crowley told him that everything was fine and either went back to sleep or got up. Several times Aziraphale tried to talk to Crowley about the fire, but Crowley always refused. “Maybe later”, he said. He also double-checked all the sockets in the bookshop and once made a huge scene when saw Aziraphale lighting a candle – that was their first real fight. Aziraphale hated his helplessness. All he could do was be there for him when he woke up, sweating and shaking.  
He entered Crowley’s room and saw him sitting on his bed. He turned the nightlight on and sat by Crowley’s side.  
"Angel…" - Crowley said, breathing heavily. – "Where are we?"  
"At your place, love. East End" – Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and kissed his forehead, to let him know he was real. Crowley’s forehead was sweaty.  
"It’s not a bookshop?" – Crowley asked, looking confused, his eyes golden without a single white spot.  
"Does it look like my bookshop, Crowley?" – Aziraphale said, taking Crowley in his arms. – "Don’t say anything, my love. I’m here".  
\- Crowley closed his eyes and nuzzled in Aziraphale’s neck. Slowly, his breath was calming down. Aziraphale let go of him, and Crowley sat straight on the bed.  
"Do you want to go back to sleep?" – Aziraphale asked.  
"No, I’ve had enough, it seems" – Crowley sighed, stretching out. – "What time is it?"  
"Around three in the morning".  
"Stay here, please" – Crowley asked him, getting back under the blanket. – "I’m not ready to get up yet. Want to hug you".  
Aziraphale got under the blanket, and let Crowley wrap arms and legs around him while putting his head on Aziraphale’s chest. Crowley loved to do that, and Aziraphale loved it even more. Crowley was physically stronger than him, more emotionally stable (even with all his dramatic gestures), he did all the housework and cared about Aziraphale in every possible way, protecting him from the world he deemed too harsh and cruel for his beloved angel. But when he lied like that he was vulnerable and small, needing protection and warmth himself, and Aziraphale loved to see him like that.  
“Crowley”. – Aziraphale said quietly, breathing in the smell of Crowley’s hair. – “What do you think of a little road trip?”  
“Where to?” – Crowley muttered, sleepily.  
“Oxford” – Aziraphale said. – “Let’s go to Oxford. Might even stay there”.  
“Hmm. Yeah, why not. I like Oxford”. – Crowley’s voice became louder and less drowsy – “I remember a lake there… There were…”  
“DUCKS!” – they said simultaneously and laughed. Aziraphale kissed Crowley on the top of his head. Crowley let out a pleased moan and moved his head to a pillow near Aziraphale’s head.  
“We might even stay in Oxford for some time”, - Aziraphale went on, - “It’s lovely there this time of the year”.  
“Hmm, what about your bookshop?” – Crowley asked.  
“Forget about the bookshop”. – Aziraphale scoffed. – “I’ll find someone to look after it. In fact… If you’ll like it there, we may move”.  
Crowley looked genuinely surprised.  
“You can’t be serious. You? Leaving London?”  
“Oh, please. I can leave London if I wish. I managed to live without London for some long centuries”.  
“When?!” – Crowley’s eyebrows raised in amazement.  
“When it hadn’t been founded yet, Crowley!” – Aziraphale turned on his side to be face to face with Crowley. – “Look, what I’m trying to say that everything has changed. If we want to, we can move. It still will be home”.  
Crowley smiled.  
“Well, Oxford it is, then. But no earlier than six o’clock. What are we gonna do till then?”  
“We can watch telly? “  
“And listen to all that Brexit crap, please… I already have a headache.”  
“Watch a movie?”  
Crowley looked like he was thinking about something very serious.  
“Well, hghm…” - Crowley said, frowning – “We’ll have to pick the right movie, then…”  
“Crowley”, - Aziraphale said with a smile. – “I know perfectly well that you love Keira Knightly period dramas. I’ve known it since 2003. Come on, I like them too”.  
Crowley didn’t answer and looked somewhat puzzled and nervous.  
“Darling”, - Aziraphale went on, teasingly – “I am your husband. You really don’t have to be ashamed of that. You’ve got plenty of other things to be ashamed of…”  
“Like what?!” – Crowley said, struggling not to smile and sitting up.  
“Like those trousers you wore in 2005, for a start…” - Aziraphale went on, giggly, sitting up too.  
“Those pants were just fine!” – Crowley exclaimed with fake seriousness, now smiling broadly.  
“They were a disaster, dear.”  
“You were still in love with me!” – Crowley said, grinning  
“I was”. – Aziraphale made a fake-sad face. – “And it broke my heart. Your allegiance to Hell, for one thing, and the pants. But mainly pants…”  
“You’re a smug pants-shaming bastard, you know that?” – Crowley laughed. – “Come here, come!”  
Crowley grabbed Aziraphale in his arms, as they both were still giggling and murmured something, as he kissed Aziraphale above his temple, in the mess of blonde curls.  
“What are you saying, Crowley?” – Aziraphale asked.  
“You know”. – Crowley answered while nuzzling in Aziraphale’s hair.  
“No, say it properly”. – Aziraphale insisted.  
Crowley let go of Aziraphale and looked him in the eyes with a happy smile.  
“I love you”. – he said, looking blissful.  
“I know”. – Aziraphale answered.  
Crowley raised his eyebrows and made a face that said “I’M INSULTED”, but smiling with the corners of his lips.  
“I know”? “I know”?! That’s all I get, princess?”  
“It was Han Solo who said that line, not princess Leia” – Aziraphale said arrogantly, smiling himself.  
“Oh, a Star Wars expert here?” – Crowley laughed.  
“Well, more of an expert than you…”  
“What, now you’re gonna tell me you were best pals with George bloody Lucas?”  
“No, that was Stanley Kubrick”. – Aziraphale answered with a smug smile.  
Now Crowley was genuinely shocked.  
“You’re lying!” – he shouted, still smiling.  
“No, I’m not”. – Aziraphale answered calmly with the same smile. – “I’ve got pictures with Stanley if you don’t believe me”.  
“No way, absolutely no way” – Crowley went on. – “Kubrick was my favorite, I’ve been to every premiere, I never saw you there!”  
“That’s because I was behind the stage.”  
“Where?” – Crowley’s face reflected his deep disbelief.  
“A Clockwork Orange, for a start…” - Aziraphale said, with a smirk.  
“Enough!” – Crowley grabbed Aziraphale and pinned him to the bed. – “Enough with the cinephilic lies. I’ll put an end to it.”  
“I’m not lying”. – Aziraphale sneered, lying on his back.  
“A lying arrogant snobbish know-it-all of an angel”. – Crowley said with his grin softening to a gentler smile – “That’s what I got for putting my car on fire…”  
“Any regrets?: – Aziraphale asked, playfully.  
“Ogghhh, never” – Crowley lowered down to kiss him – “I adore you…”  
Aziraphale loved the kiss, but still couldn’t help but giggle. It made Crowley laugh too.  
“What?” – Crowley asked, grinning himself – “What is it with you today?”  
“Ah, Crowley”. – Aziraphale said mockingly – “If I knew how you’d react on that Kubrick thing I would’ve bragged about it a long…”  
“Alright, I’ve had it” – Crowley interrupted him, struggling really hard not to laugh. – “I’m gonna turn that light off and…”  
Crowley leaned to a nightlight, but couldn’t reach it.  
“What is it with you and the lights, Crowley? Are you timid, afraid to be seen? “– he asked, teasingly.  
Crowley now couldn’t help laughing and leaned back on the bed, burying his face in Aziraphale’s chest, while wrapping his arms around him.  
“Crowley, you do know that I love you more than anything, don’t you?”– Aziraphale said, suddenly serious.  
Crowley stopped laughing and moved further, to look Aziraphale in the eyes.  
“I do”. – he smiled gently.  
“Do you want to talk about…” - Aziraphale didn’t finish, but he knew that Crowley understood what he meant.  
“Not yet”. – Crowley answered, a bit sadly. – “So… Oxford?”  
“Yes”. – Aziraphale answered. – “When you’re ready to get up”.  
“Breakfast?” – Crowley said, smiling gently.  
Aziraphale shook his head.  
“Well, then” – Crowley said. – “We’ve got plenty of time. I’m not shy about the light, I’ll show it…”


End file.
